


i'll be there for you

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [25]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500, after the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “But I do know one thing. We’ll get through whatever this is. We’ll get through this, and we’ll do it together.”
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 5





	i'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September 2018, Day 25: “We’ll get through this together”

After Amanita freed Nomi from the hospital, after the adrenaline rush was over and they were momentarily safe at home, the two of them fell into each other’s arms and started sobbing.

They needed the reassurance that the other was _there_ , that they wouldn’t simply vanish or be taken from them without a fight.

“I don’t know what’s happening, Neets,” Nomi confessed once she has calmed down enough for such a thing. “I don’t know and that scares me so, so much.”

“I don’t know it either,” Neets replied, before turning Nomi’s face to make eye contact. “But I do know one thing. We’ll get through whatever this is. We’ll get through this, and we’ll do it together.”

Nomi laughed through her still-flowing tears. “Thank God. I don’t know how I ever survived without you by my side.”

“Well, luckily you have me now. And you’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” Neets wiped her tears from her face. “I’m attached now.”

“Why on earth would I want to?” Nomi responded, copying her girlfriend’s actions. “You’re the one who will have to get rid of me.”

“How about we just stay together until the end of time? How’s that sound?”

“That sounds good.”

And then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @marvelgeek42


End file.
